Herry Monster
.]] , Grover, and Herry.]] ).]] '''Herry Monster' is a Sesame Street monster who doesn't know his own strength. Herry first appeared in season 2, effectively replacing the Beautiful Day Monster in the Sesame monster troupe. In his first appearances, Herry's nose was covered with light blue fur as well. During the second season, he gained a non-furry blue nose, which was replaced by his signature purple nose in 1971. The Herry puppet was also used for the original Big Bad Wolf. Although Herry has been performed by Jerry Nelson from the beginning, Jim Henson performed his voice in the song "Up and Down" with Cookie Monster (using a recycled soundtrack from The Sesame Street Book & Record, where the song was credited to "Two Monsters"). Herry was often seen in Muppet & Kid Moments, relating to real children, and in later seasons appeared in the recurring sketch Monsters in Day Care. Herry has also participated in many of Prairie Dawn's pageants, as well as appearing in such Monsterpiece Theater segments as "Chariots of Fur", "Guys and Dolls", and "ABCD Blue". Herry hosted the Fuzzy Awards in the video Monster Hits! and he was an anchorman in We All Sing Together. He has a mother, a father and a grandmother. He has a sister named Herriet (seen in a 1977 episode) and another named Flossie, seen in several storybooks. He also has a doll named Hercules who has been seen with him in "Guys and Dolls," "A Song for Two," "Moonshine" a song with Zoe where they sing about their dollies , and when he slept over at Gabi's in a 1998 episode. Herry is known for appearing in illustrations (and some merchandise and on the Sesame Street Live productions) with pants on. Usually they would be white with pink stripes, but the costume used in Sesame Street Live would give Herry light blue pants, and illustrator Tom Cooke usually drew Herry in purple pants with orange spots. He has never been seen wearing pants elsewhere, and the few times he has been shown below the waist, he has been nude, like most monsters. Like Cookie Monster, in rare instances Herry has taken to eating traditionally inedible objects, such as a bicycle, a restaurant table, the letter in M-M-M Monster Meal, but usually in the company of his googly-eyed friend. Though Herry still makes occasional appearances in new episodes, he seldom plays a prominent role. He can be seen in The Street We Live On and made a cameo in Episode 4206 (puppeteered by Marty Robinson), in line at Hooper's Store. In 2013, Herry made his first speaking appearance in a decade at the From Broadway With Love benefit concert, where he was performed by Tyler Bunch. In a 2017 Below the Frame video, Matt Vogel confirmed that Peter Linz has taken over the role. Linz's first public performance as Herry was for a #ShareTheLaughter video. Herry's birthday is August 31st. Notes * Herry has a mechanism in his head which allows the puppeteer to move his eyebrows up and down. * Jerry Nelson modeled Herry's voice after Jimmy Durante.The Muppet Mindset - Interview with Legendary Muppeteer Jerry Nelson, Part 4 Filmography *''Sesame Street'' *''Out to Lunch'' *''The Muppet Movie'' ("The Rainbow Connection" Finale) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding Finale) *''Follow That Bird'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' *''Monster Hits!'' *''We All Sing Together'' *''Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever'' *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration'' *''Don't Forget to Watch the Movie'' *''A Brief History of Motion Pictures'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''The Street We Live On'' Album appearances *''The Muppet Alphabet Album'' *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' *''The Sesame Street Monsters!'' *''The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album'' *''Signs!'' *''Sesame Country'' Book appearances * Sesame Street Finger Puppets (1971) * The Sesame Street Storybook (1971) * The Together Book (1971) * Cookie Monster's Circle Book (1972) * More Sesame Street Finger Puppets (1972) * Sherlock Hemlock and the Great Twiddlebug Mystery (1972) * The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook (1973) * The Sesame Street ABC Storybook (1974) * Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum (1974) * Big Bird's Busy Book (1975) * See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil (1975) *''Bert's Big Band Paint-with-Water Book'' (1976) * I am a Monster (1976) * The Sesame Street Postcard Book (1976) * The Sesame Street A to Z Coloring Book (1976) * The Sesame Street Neighborhood Coloring Book (1976) * Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree (1977) * The Day the Count Stopped Counting (1977) * Grover's Favorite Color (1977) * The Monsters' Alphabet (1977) * The Sesame Street Block Party Coloring Book (1977) * The Sesame Street Mystery Coloring Book (1977) * Who's Who on Sesame Street (1977) * The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover (1978) * The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook (1978) * The Sesame Street Cookbook (1978) * The Sesame Street Library series (1978) * A Day on Sesame Street (1979) * Sesame Stories (1979) * The Count Counts a Party (1980) * Down on the Farm with Grover (1980) * I Like School (1980) * Monsters Come in Many Colors! (1980) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * The Sesame Street Pet Show (1980) * Show and Tell (1980) * The Tool Box Book (1980) * What Did You Bring? (1980) * ABC Toy Chest (1981) * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1981) * Oscar's Rotten Birthday (1981) * Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem (1981) * Put & Play Magic Show (1981) * Put & Play Yucchy Book (1981) * The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites (1981) * The Sesame Street Sun (1981) * What Do You Do? (1981) * Big and Little Stories (1982) * City (1982) * A Day at School (1982) * First Day of School (1982) * Monster (1982) * A Sesame Street Christmas (1982) * Bert and the Missing Mop Mix-Up (1983) * People in Your Neighborhood (1983) * The Sesame Street Treasury series (1983) * I Think That It Is Wonderful (1984) * A Baby Sister for Herry (1984) * Lovable, Furry Old Grover in Please Don't Push the Red Button (1984) * My Doll Is Lost! (1984) * A Silly Sesame Street Story: The Three Little Pigs (1984) * Trace & Color Alphabet (1984) * Big Bird Can Share (1985) * Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play (1985) * Big Bird's Book of Rhymes (1985) * Ernie's Finish the Picture (1985) * Sign Language ABC (1985) * A Bird's Best Friend (1986) * A My Name Is Annabel (1986) * Baby Animals on the Farm (1986) * Count to Ten (1986) * Find the Shapes (1986) * Sesame Street ABC (1986) * Through the Year (1986) * Colors (1987) * I Want a Hat Like That (1987) * Monsters, Monsters! (1987) * The Runaway Soup and Other Stories (1987) * A New Baby on Sesame Street (1987) * Shape Up! (1987) * A Sitter for Baby Monster (1987) * Bert's New Collection (1988) * Going Places (1988) * A New Playground on Sesame Street (1988) * The Sesame Street ABC Book of Words (1988) * A My Name Is Alice (1989) * Come As You Are (1989) * Great Monsterpieces (1989) * Herry's New Shoes (1989) * It's No Fun to Be Sick! (1989) * On My Way with Sesame Street series (1989) * Grover's Bad Dream (1990) * I Want to Go to School Too (1990) * Museum of Monster Art (1990) * Be My Friend (1991) * Halloween Party (1991) * The Monsters' Picnic (1991) * Scheherryzade and the Arabian Nights (1991) * Sesame Street 123 (1991) * Sleep Tight! (1991) * We're Counting on You, Grover! (1991) * Betty Lou's Bad Mood Blues (1992) * Bounce Along with Big Bird (1992) * Ernie and His Merry Monsters (1992) * Feeling Fit (1992) * Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World (1992) * Grover's Guide to Good Manners (1992) * Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad (1992) *''My Name Is Big Bird'' (1992) * Shapes: Stand-ups to Color & Share (1992) * Too Little! (1992) * We're Different, We're the Same (1992) * Elmo's Little Playhouse (1993) * Elmo's Mother Goose (1993) * Imagine... Big Bird Meets Santa Claus (1993) * Around the Corner on Sesame Street (1994) * Baby Natasha in "Say Cheese!" (1994) * Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book (1994) * I Want to Be a Police Officer (1994) * Sesame Street Stays Up Late (1995) * Just Joking (1995) *''Ready, Set, Go! A Counting Book'' (1995) * Ten Scary Monsters (1995) * B is for Books! (1996) * Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book (1996) * Rise and Shine! (1996, reworked as Up, Up, Up! in 2011) * The Bunny Hop (1997) * Elmo's Christmas Colors (1997) * Pumpkin Patch Party (1997) * Elmo's Tricky Tongue Twisters (1998) * It's Not Easy Being Big! (1998) * Elmo Says Achoo! (2000) * Elmo's ABC Book (2000) * The Fix-It Shop (2001) * Hooper's Store (2001) * Sesame Street Community Center (2001) * Listen to Your Fish (2003) * Fun with Friends (2004) * Boo! (2005) * The City Sings a Song! (2005) * Elmo's Delicious Christmas (2005) * Monsters Munch Lunch! (2005) * Discovering Letter Sounds (2006) * Friendly, Frosty Monsters (2007) * Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street (2007) * Color Carnival (2008) * Love, Elmo (2009) * Elmo and Ernie's Joke Book (2012) * Another Sunny Day (2015) Character merchandise *Grolier Christmas Ornament *Herry Monster puppet *Herry's Gym Mobile *Knickerbocker doll -- two sizes *Herry Monster bean *Tyco Herry Monster PVC figure *Kubricks Herry Monster figure *Heimo Herry Monster PVC figure *Sesame Place "Classic Characters" plush Sources See also *Herry Monster books *Herry Monster Sketches *Herry Monster Through the Years *Sesame Street Monsters *Herry Monster walk-around __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters